


The date for dinner

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Series: The Life [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fear, Love, Sex, Uncertainty, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: The story takes place shortly before Endgame. Seven is invited by Chakotay for dinner. Unlike in the series, she engages Kathryn and asks her permission. Kathryn even offers her help so that the current date will not be a flop, just like the last date with Lt. Chapman.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this time I decided to translate my german text for you. I do not know exactly how bad or good the result will be. Please let me know if I should post the story better in German.

Kathryn had just replicated a vegetable stew when her door buzzer answered.

"Come in" she called.

Shortly after the doors of her quarters opened, Seven of Nine walked into her quarters and looked around for her.

"Seven, I'm over here at the dining table. What brings you to me? "She asked the young woman.

Seven turned to the captain and walked over to the dining table. She stopped in front of the table and fidgeted a little, and Kathryn looked at her worriedly.

"Seven, are you okay?"

Seven nodded and looked a little uncertain at the captain.

"Yes Captain, thanks. I bother you. I should go again." Seven started to turn around, but the captain put her hand on her arm.

"No, please stay. Tell me why you came here. Would you like a plate of vegetable stew?"

Seven looked at her doubtfully, it was known that the captain was at loggerheads with her replicator and she could not cook food very well.

"Thank you, Captain. That's acceptable." She said, though she would rather decline.

"Well, sit down with me and I'll get you a plate of vegetable stew."

Kathryn got up and went to the replicator and entered the code for the vegetable stew. Shortly thereafter, the plate materialized with the stew. Carefully Kathryn took the plate and brought it to Seven at the table.

"Please Seven sit down. And then tell me what leads you to me."

As she sat down, Kathryn took a spoonful of the vegetable stew and shoved it into her mouth. Shortly thereafter, she grimaced in disgust.

Just as Seven was about to put a spoon in her mouth, Kathryn held her hand and Seven looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but the stew is inedible. Please do not try." asked Kathryn.

"Thanks Captain for the warning." Seven lowered the spoon to the plate again.

Kathryn got up and took both plates and recycled them. Then she returned to the table and looked at Seven curiously.

"Well?" She asked Seven.

Seven took a deep breath, twice deep, before answering.

"Commander Chakotay asked me to have dinner with him. I told him that I want to think about it first. In my research, I found out that you can not take the friend away from a friend. There are rumors on Voyager that you and Commander Chakotay should have a relationship. That's why I came to ask you it's right to accept the invitation."

Kathryn grinned at Seven.

"I suspected that there are rumors about Commander Chakotay and me, but I was unaware that we had a relationship. So do not worry, Commander Chakotay and I are just friends when we're off duty. So it does not mind if you accept the invitation to dinner."

Seven smiled shyly at her. "Thank you, Captain. I will confirm my participation in the dinner to Commander Chakotay."

Seven got up from the table and wanted left the captain's quarters.

"Seven, where are you going? I thought you would stay for dinner? "Kathryn asked, confused.

"In your opinion, the food was inedible." Seven pointed out.

Kathryn scratched her head before answering.

"Yeah right. How about replicating something else to eat." She asked shyly.

"How about I prepare a meal and you assist me?" Seven asked instead.

Kathryn smiled broadly at her. "Yeah, that would be a great idea."

"Well, how do you need several ingredients to prepare a new vegetable stew? Do you have a hotplate? I would like to cook them myself instead of replicating them." Seven asked busily.

"No, I'm sorry, I do not have a hotplate. Maybe we could go to Mass and ask Neelix for a hotplate?" Kathryn offered.

"Yes, that would be acceptable. I will go to the Hydrophonic Garden and get the necessary ingredients. Please go and get the hotplate"

Then Seven turned and walked out of the captain's quarters.

"Aye, aye sir." Only Seven could manage to give her orders and even get away with it. Kathryn shook her head and grinned.

Then she also went off and made her way to the fair.


	2. 2

After Kathryn finally got the hotplate from Neelix, she quickly went back to her quarters. Seven was waiting outside the door with a container full of vegetables.

"Sorry I'm back now. Neelix was not so convincing as to lend me the hotplate. It was only when I mentioned that you were cooking that he gave it to me. I do not know if I should be offended because of that."

Kathryn entered the door code and both women entered her quarters. Seven walked purposefully into the kitchen area and unpacked the vegetables they brought with them.

"Captain, I need a suitable cutting tool" asked Seven.

"Seven, please call me Kathryn when we're here in my quarters. I'll replicate a knife, wait."

"Kathryn I would suggest that you replicate two knives. You promised your help." Seven pointed out.

"Oh, right. I had already forgotten that. Thank you for reminding me. So it's 2 knives."

After Kathryn had replicated two knives, Seven handed her a handful of vegetables.

"It has to be washed first." she told Kathryn.

"Yes of course."

Then she went to the bathroom with the vegetables and washed it. When she returned to the living area, Seven had replicated a cooking apron, bowls, cutting boards and pots, as well as spices.

"Seven, do you mind if I run some music while we cook?"

"No, that's acceptable. I will cut the potatoes, please cut the carrots into small slices and then they have to be diced."

"Okay I got it. What do you think about classical music?"

"Acceptable," said Seven only, since she was fully absorbed in working with the potatoes.

Kathryn gave the computer the command to play one of her favorite pieces of music. Then she stepped to the countertop next to Seven and started cutting her carrots as well.

"Seven? Has Chakotay mentioned what he's planning on dinner with you?" Kathryn asked casually.

Seven paused briefly in her work, letting the memory of the dinner invitation run through her mind once more.

"No, is that important?" She asked Kathryn uncertainly.

"Yes, I think it's important or good to know what my date has planned. So I can dress properly and look forward to the food. Of course, other women also prefer to be surprised. What about you?"

"With me?" Seven asked in confusion.

"Yes with you. Do you like surprises?" Kathryn smirked at Seven as she continued cutting the carrots.

Seven thought for a moment.

"No, it is unacceptable if I do not know what to prepare for. You're right, I'll ask Commander Chakotay what plans he made for the dinners."

"Yes, do that. If you want, I could help you and advise you on clothes for a date."

Seven put down her knife and looked at Kathryn in dismay.

"A date? I thought it was just a dinner? I'm not good at dates." Seven explained a bit beside herself. 

Kathryn also put down her knife and put her hand on Seven's shoulder.

"Shht, Seven do not worry, this time will be better than the last time." Kathryn Seven tried to calm down.

"How do you know that?" Seven asked, still worried.

"Well, for one thing, I know that, because I would like to help you with words and deeds, and second, Chakotay is not Lt. Chapman. Trust me, it will be a nice date this time." Kathryn assured her.

Seven relaxed a bit and picked up her knife again and started cutting the peppers.

"Thank you, Kathryn. I will gladly accept your help. Please cut the celery and the leek."

Then she took the onions herself and cut them down.

Kathryn looked at her and smiled. She found it relaxing to stand next to Seven and snip vegetables.

After working silently for a while in the background with only the classical music in the background, Kathryn placed her ready-cut vegetables in one of the bowls on the table.

"What now?" She asked Seven.

"We have to take the potatoes for about 15 min. cook almost soft and then crush. Please bring water to a boil." Seven busyly ordered and built the hotplate while Kathryn fetched the water.

"Okay, here's the pot with the water, should some salt in it?"

"Yes, please. I will put on the vegetable broth and then the oil must be heated and the onions are glassy steamed. I will take over this task. Would you like to crush the soft boiled potatoes?"

"Yes, I would like to do that.” Kathryn winked at Seven and watched her heat the oil and then steam the onions in it.

"How about a glass of wine?" Kathryn asked in the pleasant silence.

"Acceptable" Seven answers, adding the carrots to the glassy onions and the vegetable broth shortly thereafter.

Kathryn went to the replicator and ordered two glasses of her favorite wine, then returned to Seven.

"That's one of my favorites, I hope you like it."

Seven was still laurel leaves to the vegetable broth, the onions and the carrots. Seven put the pot on the hotplate and set the alarm to 15 minutes. Then she sipped the wine for a moment.

"That's acceptable. Thank you Kathryn."

"Seven relax and leave the Borg outside." Kathryn teased her.

Seven looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, please explain it to me."

"I mean, you can say that the wine tastes delicious or great. And it would be nice if the Borg in you, today pause and you would let your human side to the surface. I mean, look at it as a little exercise for your date with Chakotay. A little less Borg, a bit more Seven, the young woman. Hm ... what do you say to that?"

Seven looked at Kathryn thoughtfully. Then she nodded her head. Then she turned back to preparing the stew and took the soft-boiled potatoes from the hotplate and handed it to Kathryn so she could crush it.

"How do I do that?" She asked after a while.

Kathryn, who was busy with the pounding of potatoes, looked up from the saucepan.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how can I be less Borg and more Seven, the young woman?"

"Oh, you mean that. Well, for one thing, you could change your pronunciation. Less stiff and more flowery. Instead of * acceptable * you could say ... "Kathryn thought for a moment while she looked at Seven.

A curl had loosened from Seven's strict hairstyle and framed her face. Kathryn was reminded of her weekly Velocity game. Yes, she liked to play this game with Seven, because she liked the way Seven challenged her and because she liked to challenge Seven. At the beginning of each game, Seven still looked tip top, but as the game progressed, her hairstyle became more and more untidy and many curls framed her face. She always looked very young and very lovely. Just like now.

"Kathryn?" Seven interrupted the captain's thoughts.

Kathryn raised her hand and brushed the stray lock of Seven behind her ear.

"No, I'm sorry. I was wrong. Please stay as you are, do not change anything that you do not want to change on your own. As you are, you are a wonderful young woman. That's why Chakotay invited you. He just wants to meet the Seven he knows, not a Seven who has changed just because I thought it would be so much better. I'm so sorry. Please forget what I said." Kathryn apologized to her and turned back to the potatoes, which had to be further crushed.

"I am Borg, I can not forget it, it is stored in my Cortical Knot." Seven replied and Kathryn looked at her. Then Seven smiled at her and Kathryn smiled back, relieved that Seven understood.

"Well. What's next?"

"I'll remove the bay leaves, fold in the crushed potatoes, the herb cream cheese and stir everything together. Then just add the vegetables and the stew must then about 10 min. simmer. Then all you have to do is spice it up and then the food should be ready." Seven replied and did as she had just said.

Kathryn meanwhile went to the cupboard, took out crockery and cutlery and covered the table with it. Then she replicated another glass of wine for herself and a water jug for Seven, assuming that Seven preferred to drink rather than a glass of wine.


	3. 3

After the vegetable stew had finished cooking and Seven had spiced it, the two women sat down at the table.

Kathryn stuck her head a little over the saucepan and smelt it.

"Mmmm, that smells good." Then she filled the plates of food and pushed the one plate to Seven.

As soon as she pushed a spoonful of food into her mouth, she moaned with pleasure.

"That's really delicious Seven." She praised the young woman.

Seven put a spoon in her mouth and analyzed the taste. Only then did she agree with Kathryn.

"It's acceptable" she answered.

Kathryn gives her a big smile. "Yes, that's it. I'm curious, how come you like to cook, even though you rarely eat anything other than the dietary supplement drinks that the doctor recommended to you?"

Seven looked up from her plate and at Kathryn.

"When I was Borg, I was involved in many thousands of assimilations. We have a great deal of knowledge assimilated, but the food culture and the many different recipes for the most diverse food preparations, which were dismissed as irrelevant by the Borg. This knowledge was not passed on to the drones. Through Neelix cooking skills and the opinion of the crew, I was made aware that it is an interesting topic and I have researched and learned to know a large number of different eating cultures. It is a topic that I have worked for myself. I did not learn it from an assimilation. That's why I like to cook. " confessed Seven.

Kathryn gulped down her food, not expecting Seven to explain this as an explanation for her preference for cooking.

She put her hand on Seven's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks for sharing that with me. Are there any more things you like to do, but have learned by yourself? "

Seven nodded and swallowed her food as well before answering.

"The doctor encouraged me to sing more. He thinks I have a very nice singing voice. However, this is not a learned talent, but has been called forth by assimilation. That's why I do not like to sing, only when the doctor asks me."

"I would like to hear you singing once. Would you like to do it for me someday? "

Seven looked at Kathryn and after a little while she smiled at her.

"I'll comply." she said dryly, winking at Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled back at her. "I would be very happy, would you like to have some more stew?" She asked and only now saw that Seven had eaten her plate halfway. Then she frowned, but before she could ask, Seven answered.

"Thanks, but I'm already full. I can not eat very much solid food due to my Borg implants. The Borg have removed much of my digestive tract and replaced it with my abdominal implant so I can regenerate. The doctor says that he can never fix this damage."

"Oh, Seven, I was not aware of that. I'm so sorry for you." blurted it out Kathryn, who looked at Seven sadly.

Seven looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked.

"Well, I assumed that at some point the doctor could remove all your implants and you could lead a normal human life. I did not realize that the Borg destroyed so much of your body."

Kathryn's eyes got a little wet and she tried to blink away the tears. Seven looked at her curiously. Then as a tear from Kathryn's eyes rolled down her cheeks, Seven approached with her human hand and caught the tear, looking at her curiously.

"You're crying because of what the Borg did to me? Why, you're not to blame?" Seven asked, confused.

Kathryn wiped her eyes with her hand, distribution the other tears that were about to roll down her cheeks.

"I know I'm not to blame for what the Borg did to you. But we humans are sentient and compassionate, for those who have been hurt. That's why I'm very sad about it." Kathryn replied softly.

Seven thought about it for several minutes.

"Thank you for your compassion."

Kathryn put her hand on Seven's shoulder and stroked it.

"I wish I could do more for you." Kathryn said sadly, but a little more confidently.

"Kathryn, you have done so much for me. You freed me from the Borg. Although I hated it in the beginning, I'm very grateful to you for that. You took me into the Voyager crew and gave me a new home. Voyager and her crew is now my new collective. I could never ask for or expect more." confessed Seven.

Kathryn smiled happily at Seven when she heard that Seven was looking at Voyager as her collective and home.

"Come on, let's get on the couch and chat a bit." Kathryn challenged Seven. But she just looked at her skeptically.

"What about the pots, bowls and other things we have to clean up first?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, the cooking chaos had successfully displaced them from her memory so far. So she moaned annoyed.

"All right, we'll clean up and then we'll sit down and discuss your dinner with Chakotay. Should we do it like that?"

"Acceptable" Seven replied with a small smile.


	4. 4

After the two women had eliminated the cooking chaos, they had sat down on the couch for a while and talked about this and that until Seven then apologized and left Kathryn to regenerate.

Kathryn sat on the couch for a long time afterwards and looked out the window. She found the evening with Seven very pleasant and beautiful.

When Seven told her about her date with Chakotay, Kathryn's heart had begun to hurt a lot. For Kathryn, it was no secret that she had long been drawn to Seven. But so far she had only let Seven close so far that a casual friendship between them arose while they were both off duty. A friendship that allowed Kathryn to occasionally be close to Seven, play Velocity with her, have late-night discussions, and track her progress back to humanity and support her.

But now her heart ached, at the thought that Seven with Chakotay might have all this and discover what she had wished for in her dreams for Seven and herself. Though she had to admit that she would never allow herself, one Relationship with anyone on Voyager. She was the captain and had too much responsibility and too little time to be a private person with personal desires and dreams.

Besides, just because she was attracted to Seven did not mean that Seven was attracted to her. For Seven, she was only the captain and when she was off duty a mentor. And maybe a girlfriend? Did not she say earlier that during her research she had found out that you can not take your friend away from a friend?

And because she was only the captain and a friend in Seven's eyes, she had not shown it in the past, but reassured Seven and even offered her help. God alone knows if she would survive these situations alive. But for Seven, she would do anything to make her a nice date. Seven deserved to be happy, and if Chakotay could make her happy, then it would not be for her to begrudge her luck or disturb her.

Many tears ran down Kathryn's cheeks as she thought she might lose Seven to Chakotay.


	5. 5

Kathryn got up completely powerless and tired the next morning. She had stayed up far too long and had thought about Seven, Chakotay and herself for a long time.

She foremost to replicate a very strong coffee but refrained from breakfast. She had no appetite and did not want to force herself to eat.

After getting ready and looked somewhat presentable, she made her way to the bridge. There she was greeted by the crew members of the alpha layer. But she waved off immediately and gave the command to Chakotay. Then She retired to her ready room into her ready room and stayed there the morning, burying herself in the work.

Around noon, the door buzz buzzed and she shouted "Come in"

Chakotay came sweeping into the room and looked at Kathryn worriedly.

"Captain, are you all right?"

Kathryn looked at him and wanted to hit him for this question. 

"No, nothing was alright and only because you suddenly discovered Seven of Nine and invited her to dinner." Poked it through her mind.

She forced a smile and went to the replicator and replicated a coffee.

"Would you like one too?" She asked Chakotay.

"Yes, very much." replied Chakotay cheerfully.

Kathryn replicated another cup of coffee and gave it to Chakotay.

"Long night. Nothing to worry you. I heard you invited Seven for dinner." She surprised Chakotay.

Chakotay's smile faded and he tried to gauge how Kathryn wanted to receive the message and how she picked it up.

"Yes that's right. How do you know that?" He asked cautiously.

"Well Seven came over last night and wanted to talk to me about it. She asked me for permission to have dinner with you. I do not mind and encourage you to accept your invitation. Has she already contacted you?"

"Yes, she had informed me this morning that she is attending. What do you think?" Chakotay asked a little uncomfortably.

"What I think? Hm ... I think I'd like to know why you invited her. After all, at the beginning you were against her staying on Voyager. You often had doubts about her. What has changed?"

Chaktoay scratched his head and smiled sheepishly at Kathryn before answering.

"When we got stranded on the planet Ledos, I got to know Seven a little better and we got along well. Unlike here on the Voyager. Since we returned, we've been working on some projects together, and I had a desire to get to know them better, so I asked her if she would like to have dinner with me." Chakotay readily explained.

Kathryn nodded her head.

"Seven had a date that went very wrong. I hope you have not planned anything complicated?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"No, Don`t worry. I thought of a holoprogram, a nice restaurant, good food and maybe a walk afterwards."

"That sounds good for me. When is your date, if I may ask?”

"Seven and I agreed to meet tomorrow night. Seven says she needs some more time to investigate." Chakotay winked at Kathryn, but she did not want to respond. So she got up from the couch and recycled her cup in the replicator. For them, the conversation was over.

"Then I wish you a lot of fun and a nice time" She replied friendly.

"Thanks, I think it will be a nice dinner." Chakotay got up and left the ready room.

Kathryn let out a sigh of relief when she was finally alone again. Then she sat down at her desk and kept trying to work. Her thoughts kept wandering and turning around Seven and Chakotay. After a while, she gave up her work annoyed and left the ready room.

On the bridge she announced that she wanted to take a tour of the ship. Without knowing exactly where she was going, she swung into the turbolift and hit some number.

The turbolift took her to the desired deck and she got out and continued her swing. It was only when she was facing astrometry that she realized she was unconsciously going there all the time.


	6. 6

She walked swiftly toward the door and she hissed open for her. She saw Seven at her work desk and was working on a report on the next sectors they would soon pass.

"Hello Seven."

"Captain, do you need my help?" Asked Seven, as always a little mechanically.

"No, I just took a tour of the ship and only wanted to stop by for a moment. How does the work?"

"Efficient, as always" Seven answered busy, adding more codes to her work console. 

"Good to hear. I talked to Chakotay earlier and asked him a bit about what he's planning on dating you."

Seven looked up from her work console and looked at Kathryn curiously.

"What did Commander Chakotay say?" She asked as the captain stopped talking.

"A holoprogram, a restaurant, good food and maybe a walk after that. That sounds like a good evening to me. What do you say?"

Seven thought for a moment and then another and then she said "Acceptable"

Kathryn grinned at her "How did I know you would say that?" She jokingly asked Seven, but she did not really expect an answer to her question.

Seven smiled at her and understood that no answer was needed. Then she turned back to her work and typed in more codes.

Kathryn watched her and tried to decide if she should ask Seven a question or not.

"Captain?" Seven asked curiously after a few minutes. "Is there anything else?"

"Hm ... well, I was wondering if you might like to do a sample date with me?"

"A sample date? What's this?"

"A date to practice the right date. And what do you say?"

"Acceptable. What are we going to do?"

"Well, we could do about the same thing Chakotay does, a holoprogram, a restaurant and good food." Kathryn explained.

"Or we could cook together again and figure out what you want to put on a date tomorrow. I'll show you how to do it right and give you some tips."

"The last option is appealing. I would like to do that."

Kathryn had hoped that Seven would agree to the last idea. So she smiled widely at Seven.

"Okay, that's it. Come to me after your shift ends and we'll consider what we want to cook."

"Acceptable" Seven replied.

"Very good, see you later" Kathryn put her hand on Sevens shoulder and gently stroked it. Then she left and left Seven alone.


	7. 7

After the alpha shift was over, Kathryn quickly hurried to her quarters, hoping that Seven would give her some time to move. She would have liked to take a shower, but there was probably no time for that. Seven was always very punctual and she would definitely not make an exception this time. So Kathryn got undressed and made her a little fresh. Then she put on black pants and a loose green sweater.

As expected, her buzzer hummed a few minutes after Kathryn had finished dressing. She drove in, twice through her hair with her long fingers, hoping that they looked good.

"Come in" she called out of breath a little.

Seven stepped into the quarters and stopped in front of Kathryn. She had a basket of vegetables with her, which she held in her hand.

"Captain, I apologize for being late."

"Seven, we agreed on Kathryn when we're here in my quarters. And there is nothing to excuse. You are not too late. What did you bring with you?" Kathryn asked curiously.

Seven looked down at the basket and then at Kathryn again.

"There are some potatoes, tomatoes, spring onions and a few other things. I thought I would cook for us today a dish called * chicken breast fillet with country potatoes *. " Seven replied. And if she had not held the basket in her hand, she would probably have dutifully crossed her arms and hands to her back, as she often did.

"That sounds good. What should I do?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing, I will prepare the food alone, if you allow it." Seven replied, waiting for Kathryn to give her permission.

"Okay, but please let me know if I can help you with anything. Yes?"

"Acceptable" said Seven, turning to the corner where they had cooked together last night. She cleared the vegetables from the basket and put them on the counter. Then she took the various bowls, pots and looked at them and then decided which one she needed.

Meanwhile, Kathryn watched her, wondering what to do next.

"Seven, do you need my help?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Captain, I know you want to help me, but I'll do it alone. Please sit down and rest. Your day was definitely exhausting." Seven replied.

Kathryn looked at Seven and then nodded her head.

"Alright, you won. Do we want to let music go?" Kathryn asked, taking her Posiebuch from the coffee table and starting to read it.

"Acceptable" Seven replied as she cut the potatoes and put them to the vegetables that had already been cut. Then she replicated a container and put it in the replicator and entered a code to cook the food. When she had done that, she quickly cleared the hotplate and then joined Kathryn on the couch.

Kathryn lowered her book and tapped her hand next to her.

"Come sit with me. How long will the food take?"

"About 35 minutes" Seven replied and sat down a little stiff, as always, next to Kathryn.

"Fine, then we have a little time to chat. Do we want to see what you like put on to your date with Chakotay?"

"Acceptable" Seven replied stiffly. But Kathryn already knew Seven well enough to know that the subject made Seven uncomfortable and she was so stiff.

"Fine, I'll get the padd and then we'll see what you like." Kathryn got up and went to her desk, then came back and sat next to Seven again.

"I've already loaded some clothes for dates into the padd. I hope you like something like this. How about a dress?"

Seven stiffened a little more and Kathryn noticed it immediately.

"Okay, so it's not a dress then. How about a smart blouse and matching pants?"

Seven relaxed a bit and looked with interest at the blouses and pants Kathryn showed her. After some deliberation, she opted for a simple white blouse and simple black pants. Kathryn looked at Seven in surprise, thinking that Seven would choose something better.

"You really want to choose that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Asked Seven curiously.

"Well, it's very simple. Nothing special."

"Appearance is irrelevant." Seven objected.

"In that case it is not. It's a date, it makes you a bit fancy to please your date partner, "Kathryn pointed out.

"Commander Chakotay do not like me in the clothes I picked?"

"Surely he'll like it. Do not worry." Kathryn reassured Seven.

Before they could see more clothes, the Pieper Seven announced that the food was ready. Seven got up and went to the replicator to see if the food was really done. Then she turned to Kathryn.

"Please cover the table. The food is ready"

Kathryn smiled at Seven "Aye, aye Captain" and winked at Seven. Seven pulled up a small smile and took the container of food from the replicator and put it on the table.

"Hm ... that smells good. Come on let's eat." Kathryn challenged Seven.

Seven sat next to Kathryn at the table and Kathryn filled the plates of food. Silently, they both began to eat.

"Mmmm ... that's really good Seven. Please remember the recipe, I'm sure I'd like to eat it again sometime." Kathryn said after the first bites of her meal.

"Very good" Seven replied, and the two women continued to eat in a pleasant silence. Only the classical music was in the background.


	8. 8

After both women had finished their meal and the work and cooking area was cleaned up, they sat back on the couch and looked at other clothes for dating.

After half an hour she had finally picked out an outfit, which would bring Seven slim figure to advantage, but was not too revealing.

"What are we doing with your hair?" Kathryn suddenly asked, after the dress question had been clarified.

"My hair?" Seven asked skeptically.

"Yes, your hair. Look, for a date you can either leave your hair as it is now. However, I would suggest that we do something about it. Wait a minute, I'll show it to you. " With that Kathryn leaned over to Seven and put her hands on Seven of the back of the head and loosened the hair clips that held her strict hairstyle. Then she ran her fingers through the silky soft blonde hair of Seven.

Seven's face was so close to her face, she could feel the blue eyes on her, and her neckhair stoof up. Seven's breath touched her cheek and Kathryn blushed. Her heart suddenly began to beat wildly.

Seven looked at her curiously but said nothing and let Kathryn stroke her hair down.

"You have very beautiful hair. Why do you always keep her in this strict hairstyle?" Kathryn asked.

"It's so efficient, they do not bother me at work this way" Seven replied, as always a bit stiff.

"Well, you're right. But for a date you can even experiment with your hair around." Kathryn replied smiling.

Seven frowned.

"Experimenting around? Explain that! "

Kathryn got up from the couch and offered her hand to Seven. Seven looked at her curiously, then accepted Kathryn's hand and stood up too.

With Seven's hand in her hand, Kathryn's heart suddenly pounded wildly and she blushed slightly. She pulled Seven into the bathroom and positioned the young woman in front of the mirror. Then she removed her brush from the counter and looked questioningly at Seven.

"May I show you?"

Seven nodded and looked interestedly at Kathryn. Kathryn smoothed Seven hair with the hairbrush. Since Seven was a bit bigger, she had to stretch a bit.

"Seven, do me the favor and sit on the edge of the bath, then I can better prepare you." Kathryn asked.

Seven readily sat on the edge of the bath and looked at Kathryn intently. Kathryn stepped behind her and brushed the hairbrush a few times gently through Seven's hair. Then she took a few strands in her hands and braided Seven's hair to a French braid. After a few quick steps, the hairstyle was ready.

"Done, look in the mirror if you like it."

Seven got up and went back to the mirror, where she turned her head to the right and to the left and studied the hairstyle exactly.

"Acceptable" she replied after a few minutes and looked at Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled broadly at Seven as Seven's "Acceptable" came in for praise.

"Nice that you like it. Should we try another hairstyle or do you stay with it? "

"I would like to try another hairstyle, as it is not very practical to use. I can not handle it without your help. "

"That's right, I forgot that. So we should choose a hairstyle that you can handle alone. Let me think for a moment." Kathryn put her index finger to her chin and took a few steps in one direction, then several steps into the other. Seven watched her intently.

Then Kathryn stopped abruptly "I have it, we make you a braid and with a loop, we pull the hair on the rubber band and you already have a nice hairstyle. What do you think about that?" Kathryn asked excitedly.

"Acceptable. Please show me the procedure?" Seven turned and Kathryn pulled a hair tie from a drawer. Then she took Seven Hairs in her hand and bundled them to tie the hair tie around. Next, she took the loop and put it in Seven's hair above the hair tie, then poked the braid and pulled the loop through her hair. 

"So finished. How do you like it?" Kathryn asked after she had prepared the hairstyle within a very short time.

Seven looked at herself again in the mirror, first from one side, then from the other.

"Very good" she replied, smiling at Kathryn. "Thank you, for your help" she added, after remembering the doctor's politeness.

"Gladly, and do you like to wear your hair like that tomorrow, for your date with Chakotay?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"I consider it. What now?"

"Well, how about I show you how to put on make-up?"

"No, I prefer not to do this procedure." Gab Seven stubbornly answered.

"Okay good. Then let's go back to the living room and talk a little bit more. What about that?"

"Very good." Both women went back to the living area. Kathryn sat down on the couch and looked surprised to Seven, who had not yet sat down, but stood a little fidgety before Kathryn.

"Seven, what is, do not you want to sit down?" Kathryn asked confused.

"Cap ... Kathryn I would still like to discuss a detail of the date I came across during my research." Seven shyly explained.

"Okay, come sit down and tell me about the detail." She asked Kathryn.

Seven sat a little stiffly next to Kathryn, not sure where to start.

"Seven, what is it that keeps you busy?" Kathryn encouraged Seven to continue speaking, realizing that it was something that caused Seven discomfort.

"The Good Night Kiss" shot out of Seven.


	9. 9

Kathryn blinked at Seven in surprise. Did Seven just say *good night kiss*? "God, what comes now?" Kathryn went through then head.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes, I've heard it." Kathryn stroked the backs of her hands over her forehead.

"What exactly do you want to know about the * good night kiss *?"

"Im not sure. I read, the man decides at the end of the date whether he gives the woman a * good NightKiss* or not. Why is the man allowed to decide that? Why can not I decide it? Also, there are different types of * good night kisses *, I'm confused, which is appropriate. Furthermore, I would like to practice such a kiss before." Seven replied completely without emotion.

Kathryn groaned inwardly, what is Seven doing to me?

"So that I understand you correctly, you want to practice a *good night kiss*?"

"Yes that is correct."

Kathryn looked at Seven disturbed. She quickly pulled up her command mask and straightened up.

"Seven, you realize that I'm still the captain and I'm not allowed to practice kisses with you?"

Seven blushed and looked embarrassed.

"I should go now, Good night Captain." she stammered softly and turned to the door.

"Seven, wait" Kathryn told her, holding the young woman's arm.

"Seven, I'm sorry I just reacted so hard. I do not mean it that way. I was only very surprised by your request. See, I'm the captain and I can not practice kissing with you. But we like to talk about the different kiss species. Yes?"

Seven looked up and looked at Kathryn. "Yes" she said quietly. Kathryn exhaled in relief, hoping that the conversation would end well.

"Okay, then sit down on the couch with me and I'll try to answer your questions as best I can."

Seven sat down next to Kathryn on the couch and turned to her.

"Okay, so far as I know the man does not decide, if there is a *good night kiss* at the end. But both together decide that. In the course of the date it turns out, whether one understands oneself well, whether one feels attracted to each other or whether the opposite is the case. And in the end, when the man brings the woman home, there will be a moment, maybe a small sign, a woman's smile, or a hug, when they both realize whether a *good night kiss* is appropriate or not." Explained Kathryn calm.

Seven thought about it and you could see her rattling in her pretty head.

"Thanks for letting me know. What types of *good night kisses* are there?" Asked Seven curiously.

Kathryn thought for a moment and wanted to keep this topic as harmless as possible.

"Now there's the *good night kiss* that is pressed by a mother or a dad on the cheek of her child, so it can sleep better. This kind of kiss can be given to a good friend or another family member. Then there is the *good night kiss * between lovers, this is practiced by both on the mouth, sometimes easy and sometimes he can deepen. That depends on how much the lovers love each other and are just romantic. And then there is the *good night kiss* that you sometimes get, but not always at the end of a date. Well this kiss can be on the cheek or on the mouth and it really depends on how much you got along during the date and if you are attracted to each other. If you do not like the man you have a date with, then you do not have to kiss him and you can stop him from kissing you. It is important to communicate what you want and what you do not want. Do you understand that?"

Seven thought about it and then nodded her head. She was very quiet and Kathryn guessed that Seven had to process this information more precisely. So she got up and went to the replicator and replicated a coffee. After materializing, she went back to the couch and sat next to Seven again.

Only after a while did Seven Kathryn look radiant.

"Why are you suddenly beaming like that?" She asked curiously.

"You said that friends can also give a *good night kiss* on the cheek. I look at you outside the service as a friend, I want to give you a *good night kiss* on the cheek. I ask for your permission! "Replied Seven beaming.

Kathryn almost choked on her coffee when she heard Seven's request. She had great difficulty not to splash out.

"We're friends or Kathryn?" Seven hacked again and seemed to ignore Kathryn's difficulties with her coffee for the moment.

After Kathryn had successfully swallowed her coffee without getting drunk, she put her cup down on the coffee table. Seven had caught her and how was she supposed to get out of there?

"Yes, we are friends when we are out of service, but I am also your captain. We should not forget that. And as a captain, I'm not allowed to favor anyone, anyone else in the crew. And giving you a *good night kiss* would mean that I would prefer you to the other crewmembers. It would be a hassle if someone would find out." Kathryn pointed out. She hoped very much that Seven would understand and accept that. Because once she kissed Seven, maybe she would not be able to stop herself and might want to devour Seven, she was so attracted to the young woman.

"I'm Borg, Borg do not talk about who they got a *good night kiss* from." Seven replied and winked at Kathryn slightly.

What, did Seven flirt with her? It shot Kathryn through the head. No, that can not be, Borg do not do that.

Seven looked at Kathryn expectantly and Kathryn blushed. She just felt like she had a big meatball in her throat. So she picked up her cup of coffee and took another sip. She hoped to get some time out of it and then think of a way out. Unfortunately, Seven saw through her.

"Kathryn, do you now allow my request for a *good night kiss* to come after?"

"Seven, I told you it would not work because I'm the captain." Kathryn sighed.

Seven then pouted and her eyes glittered suspiciously. Then she got up and walked quickly to the door.

"Good night Captain."

Before Kathryn could say or do anything, Seven had already rushed out of her quarters.


	10. 10

Kathryn sighs heavily when she suddenly finds herself alone in her quarters. Suddenly her quarters were so strange and so dark. Jesus, what had she done? Did she really hurt the only person on this ship that meant the world to her so much that she fled her quarters? Would it have been so bad to comply with this little request?

No, that would not be it. But how should she fix this? Or should she even fix it? After all, Seven had a date with Chakotay tomorrow. And Chakotay would certainly make Seven happy. So why bother that luck? Should she really be so selfish and just go to Seven and ask her not to meet with Chakotay because it hurt herself? No, she could not do that. Seven deserved to be happy and Chakotay too.

Kathryn continued to ponder for a while, until her door buzzer answered. Surprised to be visited so late in the evening, she called "Come in"

As Seven walked purposefully into her quarters, she was all the more surprised. Seven stopped in front of her and reached out and took Kathryn's hand in hers. Then she pulled Kathryn into her arms with a sweep and held her tight.

Everything went so fast that Kathryn had no opportunity to protest. And now that she was held in Seven's warm arms and pressed against the young woman's body, she no longer had the will to protest.

"Seven?" She breathed hoarsely and quietly.

"Kathryn, I still want to get a *good night kiss* from you. Please grant me that request." 

Seven replied softly, and in her eyes Kathryn saw so much desire and wish that she could not help herself and Seven puffed a small peck on the cheek.

Seven held her breath and her chest pressed against Kathryn's chest, pounding so furiously that even Kathryn felt it.

As fast as Seven had pulled her into her arms, Seven let Kathryn free again and took a step away from her.

"Thanks" then she turned on her heels and wanted to march out of the quarters again.

But Kathryn caught herself quickly and grabbed Seven by the arm.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked hoarsely.

"I wanted to go back to Cargo Bay 2 and regenerate myself" explained Seven as a matter of course.

"Oh" it came from Kathryn's mouth. She was speechless. Did Seven really just come back for a *good night kiss* and then just go back like this?

"Yes, good night Kathryn." With that she finally turned around and left the quarters, leaving a speechless Kathryn behind.

Kathryn sank back onto the couch and put a finger to her mouth, petting it thoughtfully and shaking her head. Lord, how could Seven only so often surprise her and then leave her so devastated?


	11. 11

Kathryn could fall asleep very badly last night, returning her thoughts to the * good night kiss * she had given Seven. Seven's skin was so soft and gentle. She smelled wonderful. And being held in her arms was intoxicating. How could she forget that and continue her life as before?

While Kathryn sank into this morning again and again in thoughts of Seven, the bridge business ran as usual. Her crew was working around her, alert and analyzing this and that, and Chakotay, sitting next to her, was seeing staff reports on his work console.

He did not know yet that he was lucky enough to have dinner with Seven tonight. Would Seven also want to get a *good night kiss* from Chakotay? Would he follow her request and kiss her? Would he give her more than just a * good night kiss *? Kathryn's mind was constantly circling and she was getting more and more angry.

Kathryn sat up abruptly and slammed her fist against Chakotay's shoulder. He looked at her in surprise and rubbed his aching shoulder.

"Captain?" He asked, confused.

"In my ready room, Immediately!" Kathryn growled at him and strode forward in a hurry.

Chakotay looked around the bridge to see if anyone else had noticed. Harry looked at him in confusion as well, so he had noticed. Otherwise, Chakotay could not find anyone looking at him questioningly. So he got up, smoothed his uniform and followed his captain into her ready room.

Once there, he saw her pouring a coffee. He was about to go to her and pour himself a cup of coffee when she screamed loudly.

"No, do not dare. This is my coffee!"

Chakotay looked at her questioningly, what was going on with her today? He wondered silently.

"Captain? What's happening? Why did you just box me against my shoulder? Is everything alright with you?"

"No, nothing is alright."

"Then please tell me what it is, what's wrong and we can try to fix it again." He politely asked.

Kathryn groaned inwardly. My God, Chakotay was such a nice guy. He would be so good to Seven. So what's wrong with me? Kathryn wondered desperately.

"Excuse me, I was ..., I'm just ..." Kathryn started to stammer.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Seven canceling this appointment with me tonight?" Chakotay asked in the blue.

Kathryn looked surprised at Chakotay. "Seven canceled the appointment with you?" She asked in astonishment.

Chakotay nodded his head, then squinted at the coffee pot and asked, "May I?"

"Yes, of course." Kathryn agreed and finally wanted to have her question answered. Chakotay slowly poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, Seven came to see me this morning before her shift started and told me she did not want to take the date" Chakotay explained, then took a sip of his coffee.

"Why did not you tell me that?" Kathryn asked indignantly.

Chakotay raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I did not know that I had to tell you that." He replied and started to grin, confusing Kathryn with it.

Only then did she realize that he was right. Why should he have told her that?

"I'm sorry Chakotay. You're right, there is no reason to tell me this." confessed Kathryn ashamed.

"Well, if I had known that knowing it was so important to you, then I would have told you. Honestly, I thought you knew Seven canceled the appointment." Chakotay replied.

"No, why should I have known that?" Kathryn asked in surprise.

"Maybe because you're the reason why Seven canceled the appointment?"

"Me?" Kathryn asked in astonishment. "What did she say to you?" Kathryn asked in dismay.

"Oh, well ..." Chakotay seemed to take his time with his answer. Impatient Kathryn waited for his answer.

"Now, tell me!" Kathryn asked in frustration as Chakotay did not answer. He gave her a big grin and winked at her.

"Hm ... you're pretty impatient today. First tell me, why you've just boxed me. What did that mean?0" He asked cheerfully.

Kathryn groaned deeply and grabbed her nose root with her hand and squeezed it, thinking about how stupid she had behaved on the bridge.

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I just stood next to me and was not myself. I ask you to forgive me. Now please tell me what Seven said exactly when she canceled your appointment." Kathryn asked him again and hoped to receive the desired answer.

Chakotay continued to grin and take another sip of coffee. He thought it was very sweet as his commander stood next to him today and reacted so impatiently.

"Chakotay!!" Kathryn admonished him again.

Chakotay raised his hands "Alright, I'll tell you. Okay?" He asked innocently, but Kathryn could see that he just wanted to annoy her.

"Seven told me she was not interested in a romantic interaction between me and her because she already has a romantic interest in another person. She did not say more. But you have just confirmed with your behavior on the bridge and just here in your ready room what I had assumed. That's her romantic interest in you." Chakotay answered with a grin.

Kathryn groaned inwardly. She had betrayed herself. How stupid of her to behave like a jealous teenager in love. Annoyed, she sat down next to Chakotay on the couch and beat him friendly on his leg.

"I'm standing pretty next to me. Right?" She asked him.

"Yes you are right. But do not worry, it's very sweet, how you behave." With that, Chakotay poured another cuff into his side of Kathryn, who then glared at him before grinning at him broadly.

"Yesterday she had asked me for a *good night kiss* and I could not help but give her one." Kathryn Chakotay admitted.

"And how was it?" He asked curiously, what still brought him a Knuff. Both started laughing and only after a moment did they both calm down again.

"Heavenly" admitted Kathryn. "But that stays with us. We understood each other!" Kathryn Chakotay admonished.

"Sure, my lips are closed. How will you proceed or will you let Seven take the next step?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay in surprise. She had not thought so far yet. Her thoughts had been all the time that Seven would spend a romantic dinner together with Chakotay and what would come of it. She had not thought for a moment that Seven would cancel this appointment.

"I dont know. I did not think about it. And you must not forget, I'm the captain, I can not have a romantic relationship with any of my crew. Moreover, it is not certain that Seven meant me when she told you that she has a romantic interest in someone else. I think I'll have to think about that first." Gesture Kathryn.

"I know you are the captain, but be assured that a captain may be a private person and happy too. I think I can judge the crew quite well and I can say with certainty that your crew would be very happy if you were happy. So do not be too hard on yourself, we're so far away from the Alpha Quadrant and out here, Starfleet regulations are not. We've been traveling home for so long, people are finding each other and making relationships. Why should you be the only person on Voyager who refuses that luck?" Chakotay asked mildly. Then he got up and put his coffee cup in the replicator for recycling.

He winked at Kathryn once again before leaving, then left her ready room.


	12. 12

For the rest of the day, Kathryn hid in her ready room and worked through personnel records. However, her thoughts kept wandering to Seven and the * good kiss * as well as the fact that Seven had canceled dinner with Chakotay.

What should she do now? Should she do anything?

She was the captain, she could not relate to Seven. Whether their crew would welcome it, which was not even sure, or how long it would take them to get back to the Alpha Quadrant.

She was the captain, and she would stay that way until she either returned to the Alpha Quadrant or was killed in an outside mission or dying of old age out here in the Delta Quadrant.

As captain, she had the task of safely guiding her crew and ship back to the Alpha Quadrant. She could and should not afford a distraction from this task, there were too many lives and fates at stake. She was responsible for each of her 147 crew members and she owed them so much. How could she be so selfish and hunt for her own happiness? No, she did not have that luxury. She had to concentrate on her task. And a relationship would only distract her. So Kathryn decided for herself that a relationship was out of the question for her. She would not take any further steps and would not encourage Seven to have romantic feelings for her.

After Kathryn had clarified this for herself, she tried again focused on the personnel files. But again and again Seven came to her mind. How she was held by her and wanted a *good night kiss*. How intoxicating she had filled herself in Seven Arms and how soft her skin was under her lips. Kathryn sighed heavily, staring thoughtfully out of the viewport of her ready room.

So Kathryn completely forgot to finish her service in time. It was not until Chaktoay looked over her and told her that the Beta shift had long since begun, that she answered and went back to her quarters.

 

*******************************************

As the doors of her quarters opened, she notice the candlelight on her dining table. 

Looking closer, she was able to spot a romantically set dining table and two meal containers that kept the food warm. Kathryn continued to look around her quarters and found Seven sleeping on the couch. She had the hairstyle that they had previously practiced together, and she had the clothes they had actually replicated for dinner with Chakotay.

Kathryn quietly walked over to Seven and knelt down to look at her closely. A curl had loosened and hung Seven over her cheek and her nose. Kathryn took the curl between her fingers and led her to her face, stroking her cheek and smelt it. He smelled very intoxicating. But then she released curl as if burned.

*Damn, no, that should not continue. She was the captain and her job was to keep her ship and her crew safe and take her back to the Alpha Quadrant* Kathryn scolded inwardly.

"Seven?" She asked softly.

Seven's eyes fluttered confused a few seconds later and she straightened up. Then she crossed her eyes sleepily and then looked at Kathryn.

"Kathryn" she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Kathryn asked gently.

"I waited for you and prepared a dinner for us. I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Seven answered, slightly embarrassed.

"I thought you had an appointment with Chakotay for dinner today." Kathryn said, although she already knew that Seven had canceled the date.

"I canceled dinner" Seven replied sincerely.

"Why?" Kathryn asked and had to know for sure. She knew Chakotay's explanation, but she did not know if she was right.

"Because I did not want to have a romantic dinner with him. I'm not interested in romantic with him. I'm ... "Seven paused and looked at her, wondering if she should keep talking or shut up. This behavior was very untypical for her. Normally, she said everything, whether it was positive or negative.

"Seven, you covered the table very romantically, you cooked for both of us again and dressed for a date, is your romantic interest in me?" Kathryn asked. She needed to know, and she had no time to go around the bush.

Seven's face turned a bit pink as she shyly nodded her head and waited for Kathryn's reaction.

"Oh, Seven!" Kathryn said softly." I am very honored, but I am the captain and I have a job to fulfill. I have to keep the ship and my crew safe and return them to the Alpha Quadrant. I can not have a romantic interest in anyone from my crew. Do you understand that?" Kathryn asked, hoping that Seven really understood.

"Yes, Captain. I understand. I'm sorry I took your time too much. Good night." Seven got up from the couch and hurried to the door.

"Seven, please wait. I…"

"No, Captain. I understand it, there's no need to talk about it." With that, Seven rushed out of the quarters.

Kathryn sank exhausted on the couch and buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Just now she had the only person who really never wanted to hurt her, hurt so much and pushed her away, she had really seen how Seven had raised her Borgschotten again.

But it had been necessary. She could not and should not have a relationship with Seven, there was too much at stake. She had to be the captain, she could not afford to be Kathryn. And now she had released Seven. Perhaps, or certainly, Seven would turn to someone else and she would be able to find happiness and become happy. Seven deserved better than being with her. She already had a relationship with her ship.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: from here it continues like in Endgame. The Voyager has discovered the fog and found that a high Borg emergence prevails in it. They fly out of the fog and keep flying. Until a short time later Admiral Janeway shows up and wants to bring Voyager and her crew back to the Alpha Quadrant. The events are the same, except for the conversation between Seven and Admiral Janeway, from here on my story goes on.

After Kathryn, Seven, and her romantic approaches had rejected, Seven had decided to keep aloof from Kathryn. Since she was one of the senior officers, she could not easily avoid the captain. Seven decided to deal professionally with this situation.

But now the admiral was standing in front of her, trying to persuade her to dissuade the captain of her intention to destroy the Borg transwarp center, giving up her chance of making a quick trip home to the Alpha Quadrant.

"Your openness, I appreciate admiral. But Captain Janeway is my commanding officer. I have to obey her." Seven said.

"I would never ask for anything else. I just want you to tell her that in your opinion the destruction of the center is too risky. The price is too high." Replied the admiral decisively.

"I can not do that." confessed Seven.

"Even if it means that the consequences I mentioned would be avoided?" Asked the admiral.

"Now that I understand the consequences, they no longer have to enter. But even if, my death would be an acceptable price for the complete destruction of the transwarp network" said Seven decisively.

The admiral looked at Seven in distress and shook her head before continuing.

"I have known you for a long time Seven, longer than you know yourself. You think the destruction of the network is a way to make up for the atrocities you've been involved in as a drone. It's time to break away from the past and think about your future." Promoted Admiral Seven.

"My future is insignificant compared to the lives of the beings we would save." Seven replied confidently.

"You are selfish!" Hissed Admiral Seven.

Seven looked shocked at the admiral. "Selfish? I'm talking about helping others." Seven replied angrily.

"Strangers - yes, in a hypothetical scenario. I'm talking about real life. From your colleagues, your friends, from people you are loved by. Imagine the effect that your death would have on all of them." Admiral Seven demanded.

Seven swallowed, twice. Then she straightened her shoulders and pulled on her borg mask.

"There is nobody who loves me. So her argument is irrelevant Admiral." Seven hissed at the older woman.

The admiral got a sad look. Quickly she walked over to Seven, took her hands in her hands and put them to her breast, then she looked at Seven. Seven blinked at her in confusion at the unexpected behavior of the admiral.

"I love you. I love you for a very long time. And I regret that I rejected you back then when you planned the romantic dinner. Back then, I was too intent on keeping my ship and crew safe and bringing the Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant. At that time, I could not let my feelings run free and just be Kathryn. Seven, please, listen to me. I loved you then, just as I loved you all these past years. But only when I held you in my arms and you died in it, only then did I understand how wrong I had acted and thought then. I've been looking for a way to undo what happened in the last 10 years. I will not allow my younger self to nullify this risky plan for everything I have worked for."

Seven looked at the admiral in disbelief. Did she just say that she loved Seven? For many years?

"Seven, your death has changed me a lot, not just me, but the rest of the crew as well. Your death has hit us all hard, please do not think that's an acceptable price to save millions of strangers lives. That's not it. Please speak to the captain and tell her that her plan is too risky." Admiral Seven was desperate.

At the moment there was too much of the strong woman with little to worry about that her request would be turned down and it was all in vain. The admiral released Seven's hands and turned. She did not want Seven to see the tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped it off and turned back to Seven.

Seven stood motionless in Cargo Bay 2, still staring at the admiral.

"Well?" The admiral asked her in a harsh voice.

"I can not face the captain. She rejected me and since then I have avoided her as far as possible. I ...."Gesture Seven softly.

The admiral sighed heavily, then stepped close to Seven and put her hand on Seven's arm.

"Oh, I know. I still remember the time that came when I rejected you back then. Our friendship was never the same again after that and we never had the opportunity to talk privately with each other again. It was only when you lay dying in my arms that I was able to tell you how much I love you. But it was too late." The Admiral's eyes grew sad and Seven suppressed the tears that stung her eyes.

The admiral sighed loudly and her eyes became busy again.

"I think I'm pretty sentimental in my old days. I'll go to the Captain now and talk to her about her risky plan." She turned around and left Cargo Bay 2, leaving Seven alone with her thoughts and her emotional chaos.


	14. 14

After Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her younger self had devised an effective plan for bringing the Voyagers back to the Alpha Quadrant while destroying the Transwarp network, she returned tiredly to her guest quarters.

In the middle of her brisk pace she stopped when she came to her quarters and saw it. Candles were set up on the dining table, illuminating the area romantically, while two meal trays undoubtedly kept food warm. Immediately Kathryn had a déjà-vu feeling and she quickly looked over to the couch. And indeed, Seven sat on the couch and smiled gently at her. She had her hair done as before and the same clothes on. She looked so beautiful. She quickly approached the young woman.

"Seven, what are you doing here?" She asked emotionally.

Seven got up from the couch and took two champagne glasses, which stood on the coffee table. She handed one to Kathryn and one took it for herself. Then she put her free hand on Kathryn's waist and pulled her close and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I want to spend a romantic evening with you. Please allow me to do so." Seven replied and her eyes glowed seductively.

Kathryn's heart suddenly began to throb wildly and her face glowed with excitement.

"Seven, I'm 71 years old, I'm an old box, why do you want to spend a romantic evening with me?" Broke out rough and husky from Kathryn.

"Your age is irrelevant. For me you are the person to whom I have always been attracted. You are a beautiful woman in my opinion and your age could not change that. Please grant me my request and spend this evening with me." Seven responded softly and you could see how scared she was of being rejected again.

Kathryn looked at her for a moment and thought about it. Then she took a sip of her champagne and put it back on the coffee table. What she did next surprised Seven very much.

Kathryn swung her arms around Seven's waist and pulled her into her arms, hugging her body. Her lips fell gently on Seven's lips and kissed her tenderly. Quickly, the two women deepened the kiss, before they had to stop breathing after him.

Seven smiled broadly at Kathryn and her eyes glittered with falling in love.

Kathryn took Seven's hand in her hand.

"Let's see what you have cooked for us." With that, she pulled Seven to the dining table and opened the meal containers.

"Hm ... that smells really delicious and looks heavenly. You have really worked on it a lot. Thank you darling." Kathryn pulled Seven into her arms for another kiss.

Then the two women sit down and commit their dinner. During the meal, they kept looking at each other gently and tenderly, holding each other's hands. There was little talk and more enjoyed, both the food and the company of the other. It did not need words between these two women. The moment was just right and it was all right.


	15. 15

After dinner, Seven took the Admiral's hand.

"Admiral, may I ask you for a dance?" She asked shyly.

The Admiral's eyes sparkled with amusement and she gave a harsh laugh.

"Oh darling, please call me Kathryn. Yes, I would love to dance with you. Please play Captain Janeway's favorite music hits Alpha Seven Nine." She then winked at Seven, who had not missed what the file was called.

In the quarters, soft music immediately sounded and Kathryn pulled Seven into her arms and rested her head on Seven's shoulder. Slowly and quietly they glided harmoniously through the quarter and moved to the beat of the music.

Kathryn enjoyed being in Seven Arms and dancing with her swiftly through the quarters. She felt Seven's heartbeat on her ear and she loved that soothing knock. For too long she had not heard it anymore and now her most intimate desires and dreams came true. She danced with the woman she had loved for nearly 30 years and had missed and mourned for 23 years.

Intoxicated by luck, she moved into her consciousness every single second of the moment, never wanting to forget it. Without realizing it, little tears of happiness and sadness ran down her cheeks.

After the tune ended, Seven broke away a little from Kathryn and looked at her worriedly.

"You cry, why?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh darling, I'm just so happy to be with you and as I said on my old days I seem to have become very sentimental. Would you like to continue dancing?"

"No, I'd like to ..." before Seven continued, she lowered her head to Kathryn's face and kissed the many little tears from her cheeks. Then her lips moved to Kathryn's lips and breathed a gentle kiss on it. Then Seven opened her mouth and her teeth caught the Admiral's lower lip and nibbled it tenderly. Her tongue gently stroked the spot.

Before she knew it, Kathryn returned the kiss passionately, wrapping her tongue around Seven's tongue and sucking on it. Seven softly moaned into this kiss and wrapped her arms around Kathryn's body, pulling her as close to her body as possible. Her hands moved down Kathryn's back to her buttocks and hugged him to her.

Kathryn groaned and held Seven tighter. Seven then took Kathryn in her strong arms and carried her over to the couch. There she sat the older woman carefully on the couch. Meanwhile, they kissed each other passionately without ever interrupting the kiss.

Seven sat down next to Kathryn, but Kathryn pulled Seven onto her lap and her hands moved to her buttocks and hugged him to him. So Seven's upper body was pushed even closer to Kathryn's upper body.

Kathryn's hands continued to wander over Seven's body, exploring it. She pulled Sevens blouse from her skirt and slid underneath. Her fingers slid across the soft, gently skin of Seven's back until they bumped into a Borg implant. Carefully she stroked it and Seven moaned softly and turned a little.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise, interrupting for a moment the Passionate Kiss, for they had just shared.

"What darling, are you ticklish?" She asked amused.

Seven shook her head as she savored the touch of Kathryn and leaned in.

"No, only the skin around my implants are very sensitive and your touch seems to have a great effect on my body." Gesture Seven quietly groaning.

Kathryn smiled mischievously at Seven. "Good to know." she winked at Seven, before she caught her lips again with her lips and started another deep and tender kiss.

After both had kissed for a while, Kathryn stopped kissing and looked at Seven seductively.

"Darling, I would like to switch to the bedroom. I'm too old to go to work on the couch."

Seven smiled shyly at Kathryn and slightly nodded her head.

"Come!" Kathryn pushed Seven off her lap and stood up. Then she took Seven's hand in hers and went with her into the bedroom.

Both women stopped in front of the bed and Kathryn looked at Seven, who was suddenly a little more nervous than recently on the couch.

"Shhh darling, everything is fine. You do not have to be nervous. May I?" Kathryn asked, pointing her fingers at the buttons on Seven's blouse. Seven gave her a slight nod. And Kathryn began to open the top buttons of the blouse. After each button she opened, she breathed a gentle kiss, on the skin of Seven, which came to light. Seven was shaking with excitement, and Kathryn enjoyed provoking Seven like that. Seven put her hands on Kathryn's waist and clung to her.

After Kathryn had opened several buttons and her blouse opened wide enough, she slid the blouse down Seven's shoulder. Then she kissed her shoulder down to her neck and nibbled on it as she put her hands on Seven's breasts, which were still held in a bra. She stroked it gently and Seven moaned softly and closed her eyes.

"Do you like that?" Kathryn whispered into Seven's ear and a slight shiver ran down Seven's back. Kathryn's harsh, husky voice has always had a special effect on Seven.

"Yes" Seven moaned softly "Please continue."

Kathryn laughed harshly, "Your wish is my command. Let me take you off. Yes?"

Seven nodded and Kathryn's hands wandered over Seven's flat stomach, on the back of her skirt, to open the zipper. Slowly, she pulled him down, kissing a series of tender kisses over Seven's stomach. When the zipper was opened wide enough and Kathryn was practically kneeling before Seven, she pulled down the skirt exposing Seven's lace panties. Kathryn breathed a kiss on the lace panties and made Seven shiver with excitement.

Amused, she grinned seductively at Seven.

After Seven was wearing only a bra and a lace panties before Kathryn, Kathryn could not help but look closely at this miracle of perfection. Seven's body was breathtaking and the various Borg implants that appeared here and there did not detract from the perfection.

"You look breathtaking." Kathryn whispered awestruck. Seven blushed and smiled shyly at Kathryn. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven's waist and pulled her close. Then she put her lips on Seven Lips and kissed her tenderly.

Seven broke away from Kathryn after a few moments.

"I would like to undress you, allow me." Bat Seven softly.

Kathryn shook her head. "No darling, let me do a little show for you. Yes?" Winked Kathryn Seven seductively.

Seven nodded and Kathryn gave her a cheeky smile, then pulled on her zipper in her admiral uniform and confidently pulled off her jacket. Below that she had the Starfleet shirt, which every officer seemed to wear. Then she demonstratively put her hands on her uniform pants and put her fingers in the waistband. Instead of opening the pants, she slowly pulled out the shirt and pushed it up her stomach. So Seven could see and admire her flat stomach. Just before she reached the top of the bra, she stopped pushing the shirt up. Disappointed, Seven pulled a small pout.

"Darling, come here." Kathryn challenged Seven, who actually was already very close by here anyway. She grabbed Seven's hand and slipped it under the Starfleet shirt and put it on her chest, encouraging Seven to stroke it.

Seven did as Kathryn asked, gently stroking the older woman's chest. She noticed how under her touch Kathryn's nipples hardened and straightened up. Kathryn respiration had also accelerated and she had closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

Seven shoved her second hand under the Starfleet shirt and with both her hands she stroked the breasts of Kathryn, who moaned softly and harshly. As she stroked Kathryn's hard nipples, Seven pinched and massaged her, putting her lips on Kathryn's neck and nibbling, licking and sucking. Kathryn moaning was getting louder and excited Seven immensely. Her own nipples had straightened up and seemed to struggle with the bra for release.

Kathryn glared at Seven and she felt her throbbing and getting wet in her crotch. She removed one of Seven's hands from her chest and slid it between her legs, pushing her against her crotch. Seven took that clue and squeezed it and started massaging Kathryn's crotch.

Kathryn threw her head back and groaned deeply. Seven took the opportunity to kiss Kathryn's neck again and nibble on it.

"Darling please pull me off completely." Bat Kathryn Seven out of breath.

Seven gladly fulfilled her wish and pulled her off quickly but carefully.Then she looked at the older woman and found that she looked very beautiful. Kathryn's breasts were not so firm anymore, but they stood upright and looked tempting. Kathryn's stomach was taut and you could tell she had kept fit all those years. Nothing about Kathryn's body looked old, but seductive and enticing. Seven could smell the wetness in Kathryn's crotch and it enrapture her immeasurably.

Before both women realized it, they lay close to each other in bed and kissed each other passionately and deeply. Her hands meanwhile wandered over each other's body, exploring, exploring and caressing.

Kathryn had had several little affairs or flirtations in the last 10 years she was back in the Alpha Quadrant. Nothing serious and certainly nothing that would have ever achieved the intensity she felt right now with Seven.

Seven was an extraordinary caring and tender lover and her touch put Kathryn in a state of intoxication she had never experienced before with another lover.


	16. 16

Kathryn looked at Seven wistfully. They had loved each other for half the night, kissed more and explored and caressed their bodies as sex. It was heavenly to be held in Seven Arms and hugged. Seven loved to hike and to map every square centimeter of her body and to remember everything exactly her fingers over Kathryn's body, she never seemed to tire of stroking Kathryn to kiss and explore. Just as she always gave 100% at work, so she devoted herself 100% Kathryn in bed.

For Kathryn it was the best night of her life. Unfortunately, even if her plan, which she had worked out with her younger self, possibly her last night she would spend alive.

Kathryn had not told Seven about the plan yet and did not have the courage to tell her. But after that night, she owed Seven so much that she had to tell her. She could not just go away and leave Seven unclear about her mission. No, she had to tell her. No matter how painful it would be for both of them.

Kathryn could not sleep for a while, and had spent the last hour watching Seven sleep in the starlight of the window. Seven looked so peaceful and so young. Kathryn's heart contracted painfully. She had never intended to hurt Seven again, but with the news that she was leaving Voyager in a shuttle to the Borg in less than four hours, she would certainly hurt Seven. She did not want to know what that would do to Seven.

Small tears rolled over Kathryn's cheeks, which she quickly wiped away. Then she leaned down to Seven and breathed a kiss on her head. Her hair was scattered all over her pillow and Kathryn pushed aside some curls to see Seven's face.

"Darling" she asked softly, running her hand over Seven's bare back. Seven sighed deeply as her eyes fluttered open. As soon as she saw Kathryn in front of her, her eyes lit up in love and a tender smile spread on her beautiful face.

"Kathryn" she said softly and leaned over to Kathryn and kissed her gently.

"Forgive me for waking you, but I longed for you" Kathryn whispered quietly into the darkness of the bedroom with her rough husky voice. Seven immediately slipped into the arms of Kathryn and clung to her body and kissed her with a heartfelt passionate kiss.

"I thought you would forgive me if I gave you a good reason." Kathryn laughed harshly.

Seven snuggled closer to Kathryn, stroking her torso lightly until Kathryn moaned softly and began to throb again between her legs.

"Darling, I have something to tell you." Kathryn vomited breathlessly as Seven continued to caress her.

Seven stopped stroking Kathryn and looked at her in the dark for a moment.

"No, please, I do not want to know." She said, kissing Kathryn's stomach. Kathryn abruptly sat up and took Seven's head in her hands and lifted him so they could both look closely.

"Darling, it's important, you have to ..." Kathryn did not get any further because Seven turned her head to one side and looked out the window. Tears glistened in her eyes that had not yet fallen from her eyes.

"No, I already know" Seven said softly, burying her head in Kathryn's stomach, and Kathryn gently stroked it.

"What, you know?" She asked softly.

"That you will go to save the Voyager. That you will die and ... "Seven voice broke and Kathryn felt on her bare stomach, the tears that Seven had released.

Kathryn pulled Seven into her arms and held her as she stroked her bare back again and again. They remained so tightly entwined for a long time, captivating every woman in her thoughts.

"Kathryn, may I ask you for something?" Seven asked after a long silence.

"If you want to ask me, not this mission ..." Before Kathryn could speak, Seven stopped her.

"No, it would be foolish to make such a request, as I know that you will do this mission, whether your life is threatened or worse. No, that's not it. I ..." Seven turned to Kathryn's ear and whispered her request into it.

Kathryn leaned back from Seven and looked at her closely, then thought about that request and nodded her head after a moment. Seven fell happily around Kathryn's neck and kissed her eagerly.

"Thanks" she whispered softly into Kathryn's ear. Kathryn was glad she could fulfill Seven's request and that the young woman was happy for the moment.

"I love you" Kathryn whispered into the darkness and Seven smiled gently at her, then leaned over to Kathryn and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too."


	17. 17

After Kathryn had met Sevens request and they had loved one last time passionately in the shower, it was said after the breakfast together goodbye.

Both women looked deeply into each other's eyes for a long time, holding each other tightly in their arms. Kathryn breathed a tender kiss on Seven's tear-stained cheek, then gently wiped away the tears with her hand. Then she smiled at the young woman and kissed her tenderly.

"Darling, I love you and I want you to take care of yourself. Promise me that you will take good care of yourself and that you will do nothing that harms you. Please promise me that!" Kathryn asked hoarsely.

Seven nodded her head and laid her lips on Kathryn's lips one last time. She kissed her gently and gently. But Kathryn quickly turned that tender kiss into a deep, passionate kiss.

Before she lost control, she broke from Seven Arms. She breathed a last kiss, on Seven's cheeks, and then hastily left her guest quarters. She did not dare to watch back. If she did, she would escape back into Seven's arms and never let go. But she had a mission that needed to be fulfilled. It was about so much, she could not afford to become emotional or selfish to think only of herself and Seven.

She walked quickly down the hallway to the turbolift and headed for Cargo Bay 1, where her modified shuttle was housed. In front of the shuttle she met her younger self, Captain Kathryn Janeway.

*******************

Shortly after her younger I Kathryn had administered the virus with the hypospray and she wanted to say goodbye to Kathryn, Kathryn put a hand on her arm.

"Tell Seven that you love her and want to be with her as soon as you are in the Alpha Quadrant." Kathryn challenged her younger self.

Her younger self nodded her head and then said goodbye to the admiral. The admiral started the shuttle and left Voyager forever. Captain Kathryn Janeway returned to the bridge.

*******************

Meanwhile, Seven was hiding in the shadows and watched as the shuttle started and then left the Voyager. She watched the shrinking shuttle until it went to the speed of light and disappeared completely from her gaze. Many tears ran down her cheek and she clasped her body for help. She filled herself completely lost with the feelings that collapsed upon her and seemed to rip her apart.

*******************

"Captain to Seven" her communicator suddenly sounded. With shaky fingers, Seven tapped the communicator and tried to answer the captain with a clear voice, "Yes?"

"Seven, we need you here on the bridge. Please join us." The captain asked her.

"I'm on my way" Seven answered a little more confidently.

Before going to the bridge, she went to the bathroom to wash her face and arrange her hair. After she appeared again presentable, she put on her borg mask, punished her shoulder, and raised her chin arrogantly. Only then did she make her way to the bridge.

*******************

Within an hour, Voyager had implemented her plan and destroyed the Borg transwarp network and successfully completed her return to the Alpha Quadrant.

Meanwhile, Admiral Kathryn Janeway had sacrificed for her former crew and infected the Borg queen with the virus that plunged the Borg collective into chaos and killed the Borg queen.

*******************

On the bridge of Voyager, as well as throughout the ship, a loud cheer broke out when Captain Kathryn Janeway, told her crew that they had reached the Alpha Quadrant and set course for McKinley Station.

In this commotion, Seven retreated unnoticed and left the bridge. Before she returned to her Cargo Bay 2, she looked once more at the infirmary. There she congratulated B'Elanna and took a close look at the newborn Miral. B'Elanna put the baby in Seven's arms.

Seven gratefully smiled at B'Elanna and held the little creature awed and gentle in her arms. Tears glittered in her eyes, which she did not want to shed. So she gave Miral back to her mother and wished her all the best. Then Seven turned to the doctor and hugged him briefly. 

The doctor looked at Seven confused, but before he could ask her, Seven left the infirmary.

What remained was an astonished doctor and B'Elanna, who cradled Miral in her arms and looked at the doctor in amazement too.

*******************

While the Voyager escorted by other Starfleet vessels to McKinley Station, Seven collected all her personal belongings and put them in a container. As soon as the Voyager docked at McKinley Station a few hours later, Seven secretly left Voyager, hoping unnoticed. She did not have a specific destination, so she booked a passage on a transport ship that would take her away from Earth and leave Mc Kinley Station in a few hours. Seven later wanted to think about where to go and where she wanted to live. The only thing she wanted right now was to get far away from Voyager and her crew.

As soon as Seven arrived at her guest quarters, she lay down on the bed and let her grief run wild and cried of the soul. Seven had lost so much that day as never before. She lost the woman she loved in two ways, including her home and her collective. Each crew member of the Voyager would be directed to other spaceships and commandos, their previous cohabitation and work on the Voyager, was now over.

The Voyager had reached their destination, so there was no longer a mission to complete.

The worst part was that everyone was happy and cheering, while Seven looked so bleak and she felt so terribly lost. But now, lying on her bed alone in her guest quarters and crying for a long time, she felt a little better. She did not know where she was going or what she would do there, but she had the love her admiral Kathryn Janeway had given her in her and the memories of her firmly anchored in her cortical nodes. She would think of her, continue to worship her and love her. With these thoughts, Seven gave herself to sleep. Their transport ship left Mc Kinley Station moments later and left the Earth sector.

*******************

It was not until many hours after Voyager docked at McKiney Station and the crew were stormed and welcomed by their family, friends and relatives, that Kathryn noticed what was missing at the welcome party in the mess hall. She looked around the mess hall and got an overview of her crew and their families. She could not really say what or who was missing, but deep inside she had the feeling that something was missing.

Quickly she pushed the thought aside and focused again on the conversation she had just had with Admiral Paris and her mother Gretchen Janeway.

But the feeling and the thought remained, so she apologized to the two and turned a round in the mess hall. She listened to the conversations of the others here and there, answered questions that were passed on her in passing, and occasionally sipped her champagne glass.

With a tremendous force, she suddenly went through it.

"Seven" she mumbled softly to herself. When had she last seen Seven? Where was Seven? 

Kathryn looked around the mess hall in panic and found that Seven was not here. Quickly she tapped her communicator.  
"Captain, to Seven" she asked, but there was no answer to her call. Hastily Kathryn went to the computer panel and tapped it. When asked where Seven is, the computer just told her emotionlessly, "Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay 2."

Relieved that Seven was in Cargo Bay 2, Kathryn left the mess hall and hurried to the turbolift. She paused for a moment outside the doors of the Cargo Bay 2, pondering what she was going to say to Seven, when she was about to cross her.

Kathryn resolved to tell Seven of her love for her and ask her to forgive her for having rejected her a few weeks ago. She wanted to ask Seven to go home with her. She wanted to ask her if she wanted to live with her.

Kathryn wanted to tell Seven so much, everything she had always kept secret, all her feelings she had never conceded. Yes, all that she would want to say to Seven. Kathryn smoothed her uniform and stroked her hair to shape it. Then she walked through the doors of Cargo Bay 2.

But unlike expected, she found the cargo bay 2 empty. She looked around in confusion, but no one was here. Kathryn stepped to the computer console in front of Seven's alcove and found Seven Communicator there. He lay in front of a small letter that had been deposited there.

Kathryn took the letter and read her name. With shaky fingers, she tore open the envelope and pulled out the note that was in it.

_**“To Captain Kathryn Janeway,** _

_**Thank you for everything you've done for me over the last 4 years, which I should spend on the Voyager. I thank you for your help, for your guidance, to lead me back to humanity and for your friendship.** _

_**The Voyager has now reached their destination the Alpha Quadrant and thus my time on the Voyager is over.** _

_**Many thanks for everything.** _

_**Seven of Nine"** _

Kathryn had to read those few lines several times before she understood them. But when she finally understood her, she broke down crying in front of the computer console. She had lost the love of her life. Right now, when she was able to tell Seven how she was attracted to her, now that she could confess her love, now that they were back home. Now that was possible, which was not possible the whole year before.

But now Seven was away, and with her, the hope of a life together and love.

The End


End file.
